powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu Tyramigo
is Ryusoul Red's partner in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is modeled after a . Overview Tyramigo is a giant Kishiryu built on the basis of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It can attack on its own without turning into KishiRyuOh, utilizing the twin on its shoulders, the mini-guns on its back, the twin drills on each shoulder, jaws, and the in combat. When accompanied by its enlarged Red Ryusoul, Tyramigo can also fire flames from its mouth. With the appropriate RyuSoul and the appropriate partner Kishiryu, Tyramigo can transform into KishiRyuOh and into any of its other forms when needed. It can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Tyra!", although it has shown capacity to speak somewhat & learn words by watching television . Its eyes turn off when it is unconscious. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1-10 History Inside the home temple of the first three Ryusoulgers, KishiRyuOh Three Knights was hidden inside as the source of the Ryusouls' power. However, when the agonized Koh found a Ryusoulger logo inside the temple, the giant Mech awakened in time to combat the first Minosaur in ages . Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh is Kishiryu Tyramigo's default mecha formation, formed when Koh takes command with his own spare RyuSoul. It is remarkably agile, seen running and jumping using kicks and punches. It can use the mini-guns on its forearms for ranged warfare. With the ports all over its body, KishiRyuOh can alter its weapon placements through the system for several attacks. It can attach its tail onto a forearm for the whip attack. Its finisher is the , where the drills and the right cannon stack onto the right forearm to form a giant vertebrae-like piece for Tyramigo's head, as the tail attaches onto the right shoulder. KishiRyuOh then punches the foe as Tyramigo's head viciously chomps down on the opponent twice with white energy fangs, destroying the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 2-4 Additional Formationshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=40395 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Three Knights is the main combined mecha form. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo as the main body, Kishiryu Triken on the right arm with the , Kishiryu Ankyloze on the left arm, and the back halves of Triken and Ankyloze on the shoulders. Three Knights can swap its weapon parts to equip the Knight Sword and both drills on its legs for a slashing kick or Tyramigo's drills on its knees. Its finisher is , a slashing finisher that combines the power of Tyramigo, Triken & Ankyloze into three combined slashes of red, blue, and pink energies powerful enough to destroy the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1, 3-5, 7 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh TigerLance is an alternate form consisting of Kishiryu TigerLance and its RyuSoul serving as the head, armor, and the as its weapon, Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body, and Kishiryu Triken and Kishiryu Ankyloze served as shoulder pads. This form, much like Towa, utilizes great speed in combat, in addition to wielding the Knight Lance with immense swordsmanship skills. TigerLance's shield plates and front and hind legs serve as rocket thrusters, allowing the Mech to propel itself forward for attacks. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh TigerLance performs a green energized slash with the Knight Lance, destroying the Minosaur instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 4, 6, 8 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh MilNeedle is an alternate formation consisting of Kishiryu MilNeedle's RyuSoul serving as the head, armor, and the dual as its weapons, Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body, and Kishiryu Triken & Kishiryu Ankyloze serving as shoulder pads. This form, much like Bamba, relies on its strength, invoking the fighting style of a sumo wrestler, with more than enough power to overwhelm base Tankjo. KishiRyuOh can utilize the Knight Maces in an oshidashi thrust manner and place them together for defense, and fire spikes from the . Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh MilNeedle performs multiple consecutive purple energy bursts from the Knight Maces in the oshidashi thrust, destroying the Minosaur instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 5-6, 8 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Five Knights is the combined Mecha form of all five Kishiryu. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo as the main body, the front half of Triken & a minigun on the right shoulder, the front half of Ankyloze with the second minigun on the left shoulder, TigerLance's upper body, one of its shield plates, tail, & the Knight Lance, MilNeedle's tail with Tyramigo's drills on each side and the formed from the left Knight Mace, MilNeedle's back spines & Tyramigo's head, and the Red RyuSoul as the head after the Blue, Pink, Green, & Black RyuSouls merge with it. This form utilizes KishiRyuOh Three Knights' combat and weapons skills, KishiRyuOh TigerLance's speed, and KishiRyuOh MilNeedle's strength to overpower Tankjo. It can perform several specialized attacks. The electrical blast or flame energy beam from Tyramigo's jaws, the consecutive Knight Lance & extending Knight Sword green & blue energy slashes, the pink energy beam from Ankyloze's mini-gun, the chest thrust (MilNeedle's tail & twin drills) or violet energy shots, and the five energy beam , where colored laser beams are fired from the main Kishiryu components (shoulders, weapons, & chest) . The Knight Shield can also be lit ablaze for a powerful punch . Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh Five Knights spawns manifestations of KishiRyuOh Triken, KishiRyuOh Ankyloze, KishiRyuOh TigerLance, and KishiRyuOh MilNeedle. Each KishiRyuOh form then slashes a colored blade (consisting a yellow, green, pink, & blue slash) from its respective weapon before Five Knights slashes a red blade to finish the quintet of crescents, destroying the monster. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6-8 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Fortress is a tank-like alternate form of KishiRyuOh. It is primarily used when needing to move quickly, and is not often used. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 7 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Triken is an alternate form consisting of Kishiryu Triken's RyuSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh, Triken's main body remains on the right arm with one of Kishiryu Tyramigo's drills on its side and the mini-gun on Triken is moved to the right shoulder, and Triken's lower half is placed on the chest, while Kishiryu Tyramigo and Ankyloze remain in their original placement. In this form, KishiRyuOh receives a boost in its swordsman skills, having its left hand on its hip while focusing its attacks with the Knight Sword. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh Triken channels blue electrical energy in both the Knight Sword and Triken's twin tail blades before extending the blades to pierce the Minosaur, destroying it instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8-9 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Ankyloze is an alternate formation consisting of Kishiryu Ankyloze's RyuSoul serving as the head and Mecha serving as armor, Kishiryu Triken serving as shoulder armor, and Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8, 10 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul of Tyramigo, used by Ryusoul Red. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Tyramigo is voiced by , who is well known to voice in , in , Condorugin in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, in , Guardian Beast SaberTiger and Dora Narcissus in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, Creator Devius in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie, Yokai Yamabiko in Ninninger and Pega-san in Kyuranger. He also played Kyotarou Tatsumi in Jetman. Notes *His name is a mix of Tyrannosaurus and "amigo," which means "friend" in both Spanish and Portuguese. He was also named by Koh. *Three Knights is the first Mecha to debut without a combination sequence and the first to show up before its individual components. *Tyramigo and KishiRyuOh raise several parallels with past Sentai Mecha: **Tyramigo is the first dinosaur themed Mecha capable of human speech since Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Kyoryuger's Zyudenryu Gabutyra mainly communicated in growls and only spoke in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, when he wasn't modified into a Zyudenryu. Likewise, Tyramigo can only speak with repetitions of "Tyra!". **It follows the trend of red Tyrannosaurus Rex mecha following the aforementioned Mecha, although its main difference is that it is purely mechanical in nature in contrast to the transformed Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus & Zyudenryu Gabutyra, and the deity-like Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. **The KishiRyuuOh Fortress is similar to Daizyuzin's DinoTanker form. **The transformation from Tyramigo to KishiRyuOh is similar to V-Rex changing to V-Rex Robo, in the way that the front halves flip forward to make the upper body. ***The way part of the body rotates as part of the transformation leans more towards SaiDaiOh. **KishiRyuOh's combination style is similar to Go-Buster Oh & DaiRenOh. They all have the Red Mecha transform into a more nimble fighter before the other Mecha converge onto it to form armor. ***Coincidently, Go-Buster Oh was adapted in the US as the Beast-X Megazord in the concurrently-airing Power Rangers Beast Morphers. **KishiRyuOh's ability to swap head's and its ability to switch who controls it is similar to Ohranger Robo and Shurikenjin, although the former uses helmets instead of entirely different heads **Its cockpit design draws similarities to the ones used for GingaiOh, with a weapon being placed into a console and used to activate finishers paralleling that of ShinkenOh, Kyoryuzin, and Shurikenjin. **Attacks being initiated by movement instead of through verbal commands or control systems is similar to the Robo formations from Gekiranger. Appearances References Category:Red Mecha Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Five-Piece Combination